1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an interface device, and more particularly to an interface device that transmits a direct current signal via a differential signal line, and an interface system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-speed interface between integrated circuits or systems has been developed to improve data processing speed. Differential signaling is widely used as the high-speed interface. A conventional interface device includes a transmitter, a receiver, and a signal line between the transmitter and the receiver. The transmitter transmits a signal to the receiver via the signal line. The conventional interface device may require an additional signal line to transmit a signal in a reverse direction.